Christmas in Afterlife
by theindestructablecuestick
Summary: Allen is hanging random things around the house, so Luis asks him what he's doing. His reply is, "It's nearing Christmas, Luis". Allen x Luis (Len x Lui)


"Allen-nii? What are you doing?"

A simple question. However, it didn't seem like a simple one to Luis.

Allen was putting up many different things around the house; green spiky plants, red berries, shiny little balls, etc. Luis didn't really mind, but... why was Allen putting them up?

"It's nearing Christmas, Luis," Allen answered, smiling down at the younger boy from his place on the ladder. Luis blinked and tilted his head.

"Christmas? What's that?"

"It's a day in December that we in Lucifenia celebrated. People give gifts to others, and families meet up. Riliane loved this holiday, you see, so we servants in the castle had to go and put this sort of stuff up everywhere. It's easier putting stuff up in this house though, considering the huge size of the Lucifenian castle..."

"Where did you get all this stuff from? I'm pretty sure I don't keep anything like this stuff in the cupboards."

"Eve and Hansel."

"Ah, of course."

Luis left Allen briefly to get him some water. When he came back, Allen was sprawled out on the couch, moaning something about ladders.

"Did you fall off the ladder or something? Are you alright?" Luis asked Allen with concern.

"I'm fine. At least Hansel wasn't around to see that," Allen said, looking around to make sure the other blonde boy wasn't in the room, knowing that if he saw Allen fall off a ladder, he would tease him endlessly about it, since Allen is always pointing out how clumsy Luis is, and occasionally pointing out how many times Hansel trips over various tree roots.

"Ah, yes, but he is looking through the window at the moment," Luis said, giggling as Allen shot up and stared at the younger blonde through the window. Hansel gave a cheeky smile before disappearing. There was a knock at the door seconds later, and Luis went to open it.

"Hello! You did a good job with the place Allen!" Hansel said as he walked into the lounge room, admiring all the tinsel and shiny stuff.

"Thank you. It's a lot less of a job to put stuff up here compared to the Lucifenian castle," Allen said, groaning as he remembered when Chartette had knocked over several vases while trying to hang up some of that dastardly mistletoe.

Mistletoe. Allen had avoided putting any of that up. He remembered that awkward situation it had put Ney and Gast in. And Allen wanted to avoid any sort of awkwardness. Especially with sweet, innocent Luis.

Key word; innocent. Luis still had yet to figure out why Allen didn't like Sateriajis that much... and why Allen always blushed whenever Luis touched him, wether it be his arm or inner thigh (that was a complete accident though).

"Yo, Allen, you alright?" Hansel asked, waving his hand a little too close to Allen's face for his liking. He was startled out of his thoughts, and jerked back, proceeding to fall off of the couch.

"Ow- the heck was that for Hansel!" Allen exclaimed as he pulled himself up to find a giggling Luis and a hysterical Hansel.

"T-that's the s-second time today!" Luis managed to get out between his giggles. Hansel calmed down and looked at Luis curiously, still grinning.

"Second time what?" Hansel asked. Allen's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Luis pointed to the ladder.

"A-Allen-nii fell off of that earlier!" Luis said, his giggling fit coming back again. Hansel started laughing hysterically again, and Allen huffed.

"You had to tell him... oh well. Revenge!" Allen exclaimed, starting to tickle Luis. The young boy started giggling harder, thrashing around in an attempt to get away from his assailant. His attempts were in vain, however. Neither of them noticed Hansel smirk and proceed to move into the kitchen, most likely to raid Luis' food cupboard.

"A-Allen-nii- ahahahah- s-s-stop- hahahahah!" Luis laughed, trying to get Allen off of him. He failed, however, as Allen knew all of Luis' weak spots.

Luis was especially ticklish on his stomach. And Allen had discovered that fact when he accidentally brushed Luis' stomach with the feather duster (long story).

"I see you two are lively," Hansel said, smirking as he walked in, eating some brioche that Allen had made earlier.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Luis exclaimed, wriggling out from Allen's grip and lunging forward, aiming for the brioche in Hansel's hands. Unfortunately, Hansel moved out of the way, causing Luis to crash straight into the door that Hansel was standing in front of.

"Oh Luis. I wish you would stop hurting yourself," Allen sighed, hoisting Luis up from the ground. The short boy just laughed sheepishly, wincing when Allen touched the already-forming bruise.

"Go get some ice for that," Hansel said, finishing the brioche off. Luis stuck his tongue out at Hansel before he walked into the kitchen.

"...You've gotta tell him."

"What do you think he wants for Christmas?"

"Don't avoid my statement, Allen."

"I'm not! It's just... I'm not sure if I should tell him that I like him like how I liked Michaela!"

"...Luis likes jewellry. And homemade stuff. Especially if it's important to whoever gave it to him; it makes him feel important."

"Does Luis really feel that he isn't important?"

"..."

"...oh! I have an idea!"

"Hm? Tell me it..."

-(x-x)-

It was now Christmas Eve. Both Allen and Luis had been busy making each other presents. Allen had gone to Lucifenia for a few days, while Luis had gone... somewhere.

"Allen-nii! Tomorrow is Christmas Day!" Luis yelled as soon as he saw Allen around lunch time (poor Luis had slept in; Allen noticed that he was staying up abnormally late).

"It is, Luis. You seem excited," Allen said, chuckling. Luis nodded and grinned.

"I can't wait to give you your present! I hope that you'll like it!" Luis exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down in his chair.

"I'm sure that I will, no matter what you give me," Allen said, smiling. Luis grinned again, and his eyes lit up in realization.

"We should tell everyone to have a happy Christmas!" Luis said, looking at Allen hopefully. Allen got a hesitant look on his face, which made Luis pout.

Of course, Allen gave in.

"Oh, alright. It'll take forever to find them, though. We'll go look for them at 8, alright? When we're finished, we can give each other our presents," Allen said, smiling. Luis' eyes lit up once more, before he pretty much tackled Allen into a hug. Fortunately, Allen didn't fall over.

"Thank you Allen-nii!" Luis said, looking up at Allen, smiling, blushing slightly. But, of course, Allen didn't notice the smaller boy blushing. He was too busy trying to fight his own blush.

"That's alright, Luis. Now how about you actually eat your lunch?" Allen said, after finally realizing that he wouldn't blush. Luis laughed sheepishly before returning to his waffles.

'I hope he likes my present..." they both thought, smiling.

-(x-x)-

It was almost midnight when Allen and Luis returned to their house.

"I'm so glad that Sateriajis and Banica are gonna be normal for the next few days!" Allen exclaimed, remembering how the two had said that "the demons have left us for a week. Something about a Christmas truce".

"Allen-nii! That's not nice, calling them abnormal!" Luis scolded, but his grin gave away the cheekiness in the statement.

"Hm? I never said that they were abnormal," Allen said, unable to contain his own cheekiness. Luis simply poked his tongue out at Allen before running up to their room, the taller blonde trailing behind him.

"A-Allen-nii! Here...!" Luis stuttered, shoving a box into Allen's hands. Allen smiled, and holding the box Luis gave him in one hand, he pulled a smaller box out of his pocket, handing it to Luis.

"Merry Christmas, Luis," he said, smiling softly. Luis blinked, and looked up at Allen smiling.

"Let's go down to the lounge room! We can sit down and open them there!" Luis said, bounding down the steps, with Allen yet again trailing behind him.

"You open yours first, Allen-nii!" Luis exclaimed as he swung his legs back and forward as he watched Allen sit down next to him on the couch.

"Alright, Luis. But then you have to open mine, OK?" Allen asked, and Luis nodded vigorously. Allen chuckled and opened the box. When he picked up what was inside, his eyes widened.

"...Allen-nii? Do you like it?" Luis asked, worry shining in his eyes. Allen snapped out of his shock and nodded.

"I love it. Thank you Luis. Open yours now," Allen said, smiling. Luis also smiled out of relief, before proceeding to open the box Allen gave him. He gasped when he saw what was in it.

"A-Allen-nii... t-t-thank you so much... b-but weren't these important to you?" Luis asked. Allen gently put down his present on the table before taking Luis' and also putting it on the table. He then enveloped Luis in a hug, which startled the younger boy.

"You're a lot more important to me than that, Luis. I want you to know and remember that," Allen said gently, and Luis cried. Apart from with his sister, he had never felt so important in someone else's life.

"T-th-thank you... Allen-nii...!" Luis sobbed into Allen's shirt, hugging him. Allen smiled gently, tightening his hold on the boy that he loved so dearly.

On the table lay two things. One was a painting of four blondes. The other was a necklace, with shells as beads.

They both represented their love for each other, even if they didn't realize it.

-(x-x)-(x-x)-

**So... this is a (very late) Christmas present for someone. You know who you are!**

**So, to clarify a few things that you probably didn't know;**

**1: The things about shells will be explained in "Afterlife" very soon.**

**2: The blonde people in the painting (obviously by Luis) were Allen's family. How he knew what they looked like, we don't know! A particular pink haired woman helped him, though...**

**I hope you like it, present-reciever!**

**-Prideful Nekomimi Girl**


End file.
